


Blazin It

by CorpsCommand2020



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dank Memes, Horse Jokes, M/M, Memes, Small time skips, joke story, transformations, triggering, wasted/ high eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpsCommand2020/pseuds/CorpsCommand2020
Summary: When one of Hanji’s experiments accidentally leaves Eren possessed by the ultimate meme, All of Levi’s squad is gonna have to pitch in to help rid him of this disease. Get ready to experience a meme-tastical adventure as you follow Levi and eren through life within the walls. Oh! But with a lot of corny meme references though XD





	

The sun filtered in through the windows, creating a serene atmosphere around the young boy dozing below. On days like this, you could almost forget about the terrifying, nightmarish world existing beyond the walls. The soft inhale and exhale of the sleeping cadet being the only sound to disturb the peace and quiet.

That is, until a sudden scream broke through the calm atmosphere as it echoed down the hall, sending the boy leaping to attention, trembling as he recognized the meaning behind it. Looking both ways down the hall he turned to the left, determining that the sound most definitely originated from the other direction.

You may be wondering why he was running away from the scream rather than towards it, after all he should be trying to help right? But he recognized the voice of the person attached to that scream, and he knew they spelled out trouble. The sound of pursuit thrumming behind him, growing louder with every passing second. Panicking, the boy dove for the nearest door, scrambling to open it and slip in before the pursuer caught up. Just as he was about to slam the door shut behind him, a foot and hand caught the door, preventing it from closing fully.

“Eren~ Come on! Don’t be like that! I just need to borrow you for a minute, I promise I won't hurt you.”

“That’s what you said last time!”

A small pause followed his words as the woman behind the door tried to recall what happened before.

“Oh come on! How was I supposed to know it would hurt that much without testing it out first?”

A shudder passed through the boy's body as he remembered their previous regeneration testing session, let's just say some areas were more sensitive than others.

“Please! This really won't take long…”

The boy steeled his nerves as he shouted a firm “NO” before attempting to shut the door fully again. For a moment, it almost seemed like he was winning their little door pushing war, nearly closing it when a sudden surge of strength had the door catapulting open. Letting the beaming scientist in as she turned her near crazed expression on the cowering boy, grin widening as she eyed her prize.

“Come on Eren, the longer you stall the more ideas I’ll come up with!”

Her eyes gleamed, bordering menacing as she reached a hand towards the young cadet.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oi shitty glasses, I think you broke him.”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she turned around to face the captain.

“Levi I already told you, I examined him earlier and nothing shows up as out of the ordinary.”

He threw her a disbelieving look as he gestured over his shoulder.

“Really? Have you even seen-”

“DEEZ NUTZ! Hah goteem!”

Eren was pretty much rolling around on the floor laughing at his own joke as the other two blankly stared at him. The raven inspected him for a couple more minutes before turning back to the scientist, lifting his brow as he awaited her response. She let out a nervous chuckle as sweat began to form on her forehead.

“Umm, you mean he wasn’t like that before?”

His face took on an unimpressed expression as he crossed his arms, pinning her with a pointed look to let her know she wasn’t going to be able to wiggle out of this one. As the two continued their little staring contest, the brunet behind them slowly began to calm down, recovering from his own ‘hilarious’ gag.

Turning to the other two, he noticed something must’ve gone wrong between them as the raven was pinning, the currently nervous woman, with a sharp unwavering glare. Now, just to clear things up, Eren was not himself anymore at this point, the thing currently occupying him something no one in this world had experience with.

The ultimate, dank, meme.

Basically, his real consciousness had been sent away as his body was left possessed by pretty much every meme created in our modern world. Although he was still able to perform some similar actions to the old Eren and contained most of his memories, he was an entirely new entity in himself.

Spotting an opening to use one of his favorite memes, he subtly approached the two quarreling people. Once in position, he took a deep breath, widened his stance and prepared to drop the meme.

“JUST DO IT!”

“WHAT THE FUCK!?!”

Neither of the two higher ranking officers noticed the brunet sneaking up on them, suffice to say, both were equally surprised to have him yelling in their ears.

“Don’t let your dreams be dreams and JUST DO IT!”

 

* * *

 

 

I was pissed as hell after Eren’s little outbreak, I just wanted to get him back to normal as soon as possible.

“Alright Eren, I have to go and talk with Erwin for a moment so stay-where the fuck did he go!”

I swear I can't even take my eyes off him for a second now since Hanji’s last experiment failed. Shaking my head I resolved to finding that idiot before he caused an even bigger mess.

As I was about to turn the corner and head back into the base, the sound of irritated shouts and laughter caught my attention. ‘If that’s not him then I’ll be damned.’

Rubbing my temple I briskly walked towards the sound of the ruckus as I mentally prepared myself for what I may walk into. However, no amount of mental preparation would prepare me for what happened next, nearly getting bowled over by a speeding Eren riding the most ridiculous contraption I've ever seen. A blonde mushroom chasing after the retreating boy, attempting to get him off the odd single wheeled device.

“Here come dat boi!”

I was left staring after them, mouth agape as he rode around in circles, giggling and screaming while darting just out of reach from the pursuing cadet. Slapping a hand to my face, I slowly pulled it down, exhaustion from having to deal with all these shits finally cracking away at my hardened exterior.

I couldn't sum up the will to give chase after the crazed cadet so I simply decided to wait for him to tire himself out, watching the two as they continued their game of tag. Eventually the blonde cadet wore himself out, collapsing into a heaving heap in the center of the clearing.

“I-I can’t keep up!”

“That’s what she said!”

Rolling my eyes at their antics I began heading towards them, seeing as this has gone on for a good fifteen minutes, I’d guess it’s about time to end things.

 

* * *

 

 

At this point in time, it was probably best to get Eren as far away from the rest of civilization before they caught on to his current condition.

“Alright squad Levi get saddled up, we’re moving out to the temp base.”

All the cadets saluted and headed quickly towards the stables, including Eren, much to Levi’s dismay.

“Eren get the fuck back in here!”

Unfortunately the young cadet seemed to have traveled too far to hear already, that or he was just being a little shit again and not listening. Sighing, the raven turned to the scientist beside him as he sent her a near defeated look.

“Oh come on now Levi! He’s not that ba-”

The sounds of startled shouts followed by scuffling interrupted them, Levi sparing the scientist a last annoyed look before heading out to see what was going on.

“Wait...so you’re not a horse?”

“No I'm not a fucking horse! Now get the hell off me Yeager!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Armin...Armin...ARMIN!”

“WHAT!”

The young brunet hyperactivity ran circles around his exhausted friend, already having been tired out by the journey to get here.

“What time is it?”

His blonde friend just sent him an irritated look before pointing out the window. As the energetic brunet just continued to stare blankly at him, Armin sighed and stood up, walking towards the window to look outside himself.

“It looks like the sun is about a third of the way across the sky, so I’d guess maybe around four something?”

This only sent the already hyperactive teen into overdrive as he started jumping up and down, releasing a giddy squeal as he pulled a bag of suspicious plants from his back pocket.

“Uhhhh, Eren, where’d you get that from? More importantly, what the heck is that!”

“Dude! Chillax, it’s pretty much 420 so blaze it.”

Shrugging it off casually as if it was the norm, he never even answered either of Armin’s questions.

“Eren! We’re on cleaning duty right now, we don't have time to be fooling around!”

Eren just waved a dismissive hand towards him, shaking his head as he turned to leave the room.

“Fine, if you won't be joining me, I’ll find someone who will.”

Armin tried to stop him, he really did...it’s just Eren was too strong, easily overpowering him and darting off further into the castle. And that’s why he was currently dancing on the dining room table, surrounded by a few of the other cadets he convinced to join him.

“Check this out!”

Flinging himself across the room, he performed a sad attempt at a back flip, only managing to complete half of it before crashing into the ground. Landing head first into a tumbling mass of flailing limbs, he ended up in an awkward position with his legs arched over him and back curved in an unnatural way.

He lay still for a while, appearing pretty much dead until he shifted his arm a bit. Holding up a shaky thumb he wheezed out “nailed it!” Before passing out again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god.”

I swiftly approached the hunched over form of the young cadet as he lay still against the table, face smushed against its surface with his arms splayed before him. Grabbing his shoulder, I rolled him onto his side as the dopey brunet let out a low groan, hoisting an arm up over his eyes as the light irritated them. His cheeks were warm and his eyes looked glazed over when I glimpsed them before he hid behind his arm.

I smacked my face as I looked over the obviously wasted teen.

“Eren, how high are you?”

He shot his hand up towards me, finger dangerously close to my face as he began wagging it back and forth.

“N-n-n-n-no!”

Slapping his hand out of my face he giggled a little at the action, propping himself up a bit more as he sent me an idiotic grin.

“Captain, it’s actually supposed to be ‘Hi how are you.’”

he let out a stream of drunk giggles as he corrected me and hiccuped a few times in the process, eventually slumping back against the table as he exhausted the last of his strength. Moaning he turned back into a pile of mush as he lay wasted against the table.

Letting out an irritated sigh, I gently hoisted the boy up into my arms, turning away from the rest of the partying animals as I made my way out of the room. He snuggled into my chest, letting out a pleased hum as he settled into a more comfortable position. Glancing down at the content form of the boy in my arms, I couldn’t help the fond smile that broke upon my lips.

Sometimes this kid was just impossible to resist, especially tucked so comfortably in my arms like this.

Even though the boy was taller than me, he surprisingly weighed less than I initially thought he would. Eventually I reached the door to my room, using my elbows and shoulder, I carefully opened the door and maneuvered us in. Shutting the door behind me with my foot, I paced towards my bed, carefully setting down the precious bundle in my arms.

He immediately rolled over, snuggling deeper into the blankets as he slipped into a soft, undisturbed slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

Seeing as his bed was currently occupied, the corporal turned towards the large desk in his room, opting to do some paperwork instead. Lighting the oil lamp placed upon his desk, he quickly sorted through the piles of papers messily scattered all over.

‘Why can't shitty glasses do anything properly?’

Muttering a bit under his breath he finally managed to sort everything into neat, organized piles like he generally kept them in. As he started going over the first document awaiting his approval, a quiet murmur started up from the other side of the room. Freezing in his tracks, the corporal glanced over his shoulder to check on the sleeping brunet. The gentle rise and fall of the boy's chest letting him know the boy was, in fact, still asleep, muttering coming to a stop after a short while.

Shrugging it off as just a random sleeping habit the boy had, he turned back to his work, getting through about three reports before the muttering started up again.

Sighing, he put his pen down and got up from the table. Crossing the room in a couple quick strides, he hovered close to the boy, checking to see if there was anything disturbing him. His mumbling stopped seconds before the raven reached him, leaving him in the dark about whatever the teen seemed to be whispering in his sleep.

Looking the boy up and down, the corporal began to notice slight shivers occasionally traveling through him, probably the cause of his distressed muttering. Shaking his head, the raven pulled out some of the spare blankets from the closet, coming back over to the boy to cover him with the warm covers.

‘I swear, this kids too much fucking work!’

Even as he thought that, his face seemed to state otherwise, a fond look settling over him as he tucked the boy in. Once he was certain no part of the boy was still exposed, he gently brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face. Staying a moment longer to examine his peaceful slumbering expression before turning back to the piles of paperwork on his desk.

“Levi...Heichou…”

The soft whisper was all it took to grab the corporals attention, immediately focusing on the boy again to see if he would say anything else. Eren rolled over, facing the captain now with his brows furrowed but his eyes still closed.

“You can’t just generate a meme…”

when his grumbling came to a stop, the boys features smoothed out, relaxing as he fell into a deeper sleep. This left the corporal utterly confused, gawking at the boy as he tried to make sense of what was just said.

‘Meme? What heck is this brat talking about?’

Scratching his head in confusion, the raven settled on asking Hanji about it later, perhaps she would know what that was.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of quiet sniffling could be heard from the brunet's direction, followed by muffled mumbles which I strained to hear.

“All I ever wanted *sniff* was to be noticed by senpai...I guess I'll just be forever alone…*sniffle*”

I groaned as I turned to comfort the crying brunet, getting him to roll over and face me as well. The look on his face was so heartbreaking, with his eyes watery and red, nose twitching a tad as he sniffled away. His cheeks were kissed with an adorable blush as he continued his pitiful sobs, looking up at me as I cleared my throat.

My heart melted as I took in his broken sobbing form and I reached a hand out to ruffle his hair in a comforting gesture. His eyes widened like saucers, a sparkle lighting those glowing cyan pools as I ruffled his hair back and forth.

Shutting his eyes he instantly curled up into a tight ball under my touch, trembling slightly every now and then.

‘Crap, did I do something wrong?’

Just as I was about to ask if he was alright, he was launching himself towards me, sparkling tears trailing from the corners of his eyes.

“SENPAI~”

“Oh shit!”

Falling back against my bed his heavy bulk landed on top of me, nearly crushing me under the taller boy. He didn’t seem to notice though as he continued to squirm and nuzzle into me, fucking purring like a kitten as he did so.

“The heck? Are you a cat now?”

The only response I got lacked any words, him choosing instead to continue the deep rumbling purr. How did he even manage to purr like that? I couldn't dwell on that thought for long as I was distracted by something soft brushing up against my hand. Confused by the feather soft object rubbing against my arm, I twisted a bit until I could get a firm hold on the squirming thing.

A sharp gasp emitted from the boy on top of me as my hand closed around the ticklish furry appendage, wait a minute...furry? I pulled my hand up to confirm my growing suspicion, dragging a pleading whimper from the boy as I pulled the twitching tail into view.

Yep I’m confused, ok so as if those random cantations he was spewing out weren't enough, now he was transforming? What the hell did Shitty glasses even do to him, and what was this so called ‘meme’ Eren keeps muttering about?

Something warm and wet dripped onto my face, bringing me back to the present as I looked up at the boy still hovering above me. His eyes were screwed shut, fresh tears squeezing past the closed lids, a mixed expression of pain and confusion evident in his contorted features.

Hurriedly, I released his tail as I noticed just how firmly I had been gripping it up till now, the boy basically collapsing atop me the moment I released it. He let out a high pitched whine between his pants, looking rather unsettled by whatever he just experienced.

 

* * *

 

 

“I found the answer!”

Heads shot up in response to the best news anyone's heard all day.

“Did you find a way to change eren back?”

I nodded, a wide grin splitting across my face as I waited for everyone to gather around. Everyone except Eren and Levi anyways, who’ve surprisingly been missing since last night's festivities...Ah well, this is the captain we’re talking about, as if he’d do anything strange with the boy.

Once everyone was within earshot, I pulled out a small vial from my pocket, containing an odd yellowish liquid inside. Already I was receiving some curious glances as people tried to get a better view of what I was holding, most likely trying to figure out what was inside.

“So Hanji, are you going to tell us what you’ve found out? Or make us all play the guessing game?”

Giggling at Erwin’s suggestion, I sent him a sarcastic smirk as I readied an explanation.

“Of course! You see, what I’ve brought forth is a little something I like to call, a dose of reality.”

Confused glances were shared between the cadets gathered around me, not quite grasping what it is exactly.

“When Levi told me that Eren had been muttering about this thing called a ‘meme’, I searched through our archives to see if we’ve ever recorded an encounter with such a thing. I almost gave up hope until I found the answer hidden away in a very old journal.”

Adjusting my glasses, I pulled out said book and flipped to the page with the recorded information.

“Apparently, this ‘meme’ is some sort of cultural, cultish practice between people to express humorous things and images. Most of the time they are harmless fun, however in Eren’s case, it reached a level where the meme’s are now dank. Making it very dangerous and annoying, a very persistent disease I assure you.”

I paused as I noticed a little scuffle break out before me, one cadet, Ackerman I believe her name was, stepped forward towards me. A worried and frustrated look on her face as she interrupted.

“How does this have anything to do with Eren? How did he even encounter such a strange disease?”

A bead of nervousness broke out within me as I was stared down by that oh so familiar gaze, I really have to ask Levi if he’s related to her or not later.

“Well you see, I sort of, might have triggered it within him during our last experiment...but I swear I didn’t know this would happen!”

My nervousness increased as her glare intensified, reaching near smoldering levels as her fists clenched at her sides. I’m guessing she wasn’t very happy about what her brothers body’s been up to since he’d been possessed, maybe.

Thankfully I was saved by the sweet little blonde haired cadet as he pulled her arm gently, grounding her before she could do anything reckless.

“Anyways, so this vial here contains some very potent adrenaline, enough to give a person an instant adrenaline rush! If this works, the adrenaline should chase the dank meme’s out of his body and all that’s left is for Eren’s consciousness to return.”

Even I’m not too sure if Eren’s consciousness will be able to return right away, for all we know he could be out for weeks. Hopefully, if the boy has a strong will, he’ll only be out for a couple hours, hopefully.

 

* * *

 

 

Seeing as no one else wanted to risk facing the captain after the past two hellish days, and Hanji being more than happy to go retrieve her grumpy little friend, that’s how we ended up here. With Hanji jovially knocking annoyingly loud on Levi’s door while rocking back and forth on her heels.

“What is it shitty glasses?”

A disgruntled Levi answered the door, his hair tousled in a slightly messy way with a few of his shirts top buttons opened. Hanji stood gawking at him, being the first time she’d seen her friend in such a state.

“Ahem, well I thought I’d let you know that we’ve found a way to cure Eren…”

Something flashed in his eyes, whether it be relief or something else, she didn’t know, as it passed by too fast to be determined. Examining him more closely, she noticed he was being quite careful to block the view inside the room, opening the door only slightly and situating himself right in front so you wouldn’t be able to see past him.

“Is something going on in there that I should know about?”

He grunted, crossing his arms while remaining just as apathetic as ever.

“Nope”

Popping the ‘p’ before turning around and heading back inside, slamming the door behind him as he left.

‘That was...interesting.’

This whole situation was really showing her many new shades of her friend, things she never expected from him too.

‘Who would’ve thought there would be this many shades of grey?’

Shaking her head, she turned back the way she came, about to leave when she remembered something. Knocking furiously on his door again, she didn’t wait for him to open it before shouting through the wood.

“Make sure you bring him down in ten minutes, we’ll be waiting in the courtyard! Oh, also fully dressed is the preferable attire!”

Snickering at the last bit she turned and bolted back down the hall, rushing to escape her friends wrath.

 

* * *

 

 

All eyes were on Eren and I as we made our way into the courtyard, him leaning heavily on me for support.

“Since when did Eren have a tail?”

Looking up as the question was addressed towards me, I noticed most of the others around us were muttering and sharing concerned whispers among one another. Focusing instead on the person who initially asked the question, I turned my attention towards Hanji.

“It sort of just appeared a little while ago.”

She hummed in understanding as she looked over the close to unconscious teen in my hold, assessing the state he was in before directing me to lay him down. Once I’d carefully positioned him on a soft patch of grass, I stepped back a bit to allow the scientist more access to the boy.

“Just as I predicted, his state is deteriorating. If we don’t do something about it now, we may never be able to get him back.”

She turned her contemplative gaze on me, raising a brow in question to know if she could proceed. Shrugging, I looked around the group as I called “any objections?” When all he got in response was the shaking of heads, I turned back to Hanji, giving her a slight nod in confirmation. She turned back to the boy, pulled out a small vial, and proceeded to extract the liquid with a fresh syringe.

Deeming the dosage sufficient, she brought the needle to his arm and injected it in one fluid motion.

The reaction was instantaneous, his body jerking and a shriek being ripped from his throat. His eyes shot open, unseeing as his hands scrabbled for purchase on the ground beneath him, tearing out clumps of grass and dirt as he his body continued to convulse.

I couldn't bring myself to look away, my inner state in a panicked frenzy as I watched his reaction. He looked like he was in so much pain! And all I can do is stand here to watch? I felt the bite of my nails as I clenched my fists tightly, almost breaking skin as a feeling of rage and frustration passed through me.

Eren continued to jerk violently for a few more minutes before flopping back onto the grass, eyes closed and deathly still.

My mind began to fill with dread as the seconds ticked by without him taking a breath, no movement what so ever to indicate he was still alive. Suddenly, his tail started steaming as it gradually disappeared, finally inhaling again after a few terrifying moments.

Releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding in, I sighed in relief as his features relaxed into a calm expression once more.

‘This kid’ll be the death of me.’

 

* * *

 

 

“Oi, Eren. You still alive?”

A low moan was released from the limp brunet as blueish-green eyes sluggishly opened, blinking a few times before he shot up into a seated position.

“AH CORPORAL, EVERYONE! YOU’RE ALL HERE!”

Said corporal was quick to strike the boy's head, glaring at him for shouting out of the blue. Eren’s enthusiasm didn’t dampen one bit though, as tears of joy escaped the corners of his eyes, laughing a little as he relished the feeling of being back.

“Eren, is it really you?”

“Yep, at least I think so...I’m just so glad to be back!”

getting up, he dusted himself off as he turned back to the inquisitive audience. Mikasa was the first to speak, shoving Jean out of the way as she stood next to her ‘brother’.

“What happened to you? You were acting all strange up till now.”

He shuddered as memories of the previous two day’s flooded back to him, crouching down and huddling himself as a look of pure terror crossed his face.

“It...it was terrible…”

Taking a moment to gather himself, he looked up towards his sister, grounding himself before retelling the events he’s gone through.

“I-I was trapped in this huge place! It was called the inter...intersomething and there were so many people there, I’m pretty sure they were trapped as well, I couldn’t really tell. The place was full of really strange things, like this dog that looked confused and poor imitations of people's faces…”

His eyes glazed over as they seemed to take on a more reflective state, recalling the images and things he’d seen.

“A lot of the people were talking about boats or ships or something, I don’t really know why...they would also normally mention two people being on these boats so it was really confusing.”

something seemed to click in his head as he suddenly looked up, searching the people around him.

“Armin! You were mentioned on one of these boats, with commander Erwin!”

A radiant blush spread across the blonde cadets cheeks as all eyes turned between him and the commander.

“Wh-what! You mean I was alone with...Commander Erwin?”

His eyes were wide and startled, almost looking as if he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“Well, I mean you two weren’t physically there...but a lot of people were mentioning you two together…”

Eren’s eyes narrowed at Armin avoidance to meet his gaze, making him seem guilty although he couldn’t fathom what his friend could be guilty for. Realizing Armin must’ve been uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving from the rest, he quickly moved on to take the pressure off him.

“The most scarring thing that happened though, was when I walked into a room labelled Ereri.”

His face heated, reaching an almost identical shade of red as Armin’s a few minutes ago. The brunet found it hard to meet anyones gaze at this point, but it was only made worse when the corporal crouched down next to him.

“Brat you ok? You haven’t said anything in awhile.”

A squeak of surprise left the young cadet as he immediately shuffled back a few paces to put some distance between himself and his captain, panic overshadowing his gaze. The blush staining his cheeks grew darker as he gawked at the raven, completely forgetting the person he was about to mention happened to be one of the people present.

“Well, you gonna tell us what happened in the room that was so emotionally scarring? And what the heck does Ereri mean?”

There was never a time before this, that Eren wanted to murder horseface so bad. Cursing internally at himself for even mentioning the room, he stalled a few moments longer, so he could properly prepare himself for what he was about to say.

“You see, um, sometimes when they would mention the two people on these boats...they would sometimes combine their names.”

Taking a moment to let that sink in, he continued.

“And after I went into the room, I kinda found out what the two people on these ships normally...ended up doing…”

Jean was the first person to piece things together, smirking as he confirmed his theory.

“So basically, the two people are a couple that end up doing it on a boat.”

The flush returned full force as Eren nodded. “Although, it’s not always on a boat.”

At this point, Armin practically fainted, unable to keep up with all this talk of doing it.

“Wait, you still never mentioned who Ereri stands for. I’m pretty sure it’s not Erwin and Armin, it’s nowhere close to their names.”

Mikasa stood thoughtfully, looking around the group to see if anyone's names could possibly fit in this odd merged name. Eren was back to being frozen, huddled once more as he avoided everyone's gaze. Eventually, he raised a shaking hand to himself, pausing for another long moment before squeezing his eyes shut and pointing towards the center of the group.

All eyes now turned in the direction he pointed out, landing on none other than a speechless corporal Levi.

 

* * *

 

 

Time seemed to stop as Eren pointed towards me, my heart thrumming faster as I struggled to keep these unrecognizable emotions under control. I barely even felt the shocked stares of the people around me as my attention was focused solely on the huddled form of the brunet before me.

“B-but it’s just nonsense! As if I’d ever do it with Heichou!”

It felt like I was being stabbed, each word slicing a new wound in my chest as the words tumbled out of his mouth. Pulling on my best poker face, I tried to keep my cool as I addressed the situation.

“Tch, how the hell is Ereri even close to either of our names? As if I’d need a brat like him around to weigh me down.”

It hurt, oh god why did it hurt so much to say that? It felt like I was digging my own grave as I rejected the idea of myself and the brat being together.

“Yeah…”

A nervous chuckle escaped the boy as he got up and dusted himself off, a tiny flash of hurt seemed to dart across his gaze but it was gone too fast to be sure.

“Whelp, I’ve been gone for a while so I should probably catch up on my chores!”

Slowly the group disbanded, each heading off to do their own thing until only one person remained, that person being me.

This feeling...

it couldn’t be...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of got distracted while writing this, so some parts a little more ambiguous and left up to the imagination. Also, sorry but I kinda haven't been keeping on top of the other two stories while my mind was flooded with dank memes...so I may update the other two a little later than usual. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story and this was really just for shits and giggles so don't take it too seriously!


End file.
